Atarashii Kodomo: Jagaimo's Tale
by Leumas7
Summary: Nappa has a son. His name is Jagaimo. But, Nappa doesn't take too kindly to him. Why not? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Freeza Planet 37, January 13__th__, Age 758_

It was a standard day in the capital city of Freeza Planet 37. Outside, it was a raging storm, black clouds coating the sky, flashes of lightning briefly showing the large, intricate shapes and designs of the cloud and sky, as rain poured down, soaking the buildings and city streets below. In the lower corner of the city, the military sector, stood the large building of the training centre. Inside, the daily training session of the mighty Saiyajin Nappa was underway.

On the sides of the training centre, in the observation deck, the commanding medical officer, Dr. Kasai Meron, walked into the room, and he was soon disgusted to find the room in a mess. There were little sheets of paper scattered around, pens along the floor, and an empty mug on the desk right next to the two way mirror for viewing the training.

"Oh god, if the higher ups find out about this, they're gonna kill me! Can't believe that good for nothing Isu left his work station in such a mess!"

Rushing around the place, Meron was picking pens up off the floor, grabbing the sheets of paper and started stuffing them into the drawers, completely oblivious and uncaring to whatever order or purpose that they had. Taking as little time as he could, cutting every possible corner, he was finished and looked around the room, wearing a proud smirk on his face.

"Now, _this _looks presentable!"

Meron turned and walked out of the room back to his office, proudly marching away. Just as he had left, his subordinate, Dr. Isu Budō, walked in with a freshly made pot of tea, exhausted and parched from taking notes on Nappa's progress and observing the Saiyajin's training. He looked around the room wide eyed to find the room practically empty. He set the pot down and walked over to one of the drawers, opening it up to find it full of his notes and pens and even his empty mug for his tea, all cluttered in together.

"Damn it Kasai! I don't know how _you _got promoted if all you ever did was just make the place _look _neat!"

Budō started picking the notes out of the drawer, and glanced up at the training centre to see Nappa's training.

The tall burly warrior stood in the centre of the training room, surrounded by a bunch of small green gremlins, the Saibamen. The little creatures were around him in a circle, brandishing their silver talons and baring their sharp fangs. Nappa had his arms crossed, and was glancing at each one individually. He smirked at their futile attempts at intimidation.

"What? You guys want an invitation or something?"

One of the Saibamen snapped at this remark and rushed in blindly, fangs and claws at the ready. It had the advantage, as it was rushing up at Nappa's back. Nappa turned to it at the last second and caught it in the ribs with a hard right hook, staggering the foe. Nappa pulled his arm back and repeated with an elbow to the face, knocking out some of the Saibamen's teeth and cracking its cheekbone. Nappa then finished it with a powerful uppercut to the chin, cracking its head back and nearly snapping its head right off of its shoulders, as it flew back and smacked off the cold metal floor, dead as a dodo.

The remaining seven Saibamen circled around Nappa, hoping to find some way to at least survive. Nappa was flashing a sadistic grin at all of them, cracking his knuckles. He was hoping that they'd at least be able to give him a good work-out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Freeza Planet 37, January 13__th__, Age 758_

The remaining six Saibamen circled around Nappa, hoping to find some way to at least survive. Nappa was flashing a sadistic grin at all of them, cracking his knuckles. He was hoping that they'd at least be able to give him a good work-out.

"Come at me already, would 'ya? I bet you little snot-balls won't even make me break a sweat!"

Each one of the little green gremlins was glaring and growling at him. Nappa moved into a fighting stance, ready to take them on.

One Saibamen went for a forward rush and tried to get Nappa with a roundhouse kick to the stomach, but Nappa stepped back to avoid it. Another came up on his left as he went back, aiming for a punch to his face. Nappa moved to the side and avoided that as well, smacking the one to his left with a clean punch to the chest and the other with a well-aimed kick to the chin, sending them both flying back.

"What? That's it?"

Two more dashed to his back, as another dashed to the front. Nappa turned to face the two heading for him, knocking back one with a hard elbow to its side and the other with a straight kick, and then he turned around to strike the last one with a straight uppercut to the chin, flinging it back.

"Oh c'mon, at least try to entertain me!"

Five of the Saibamen were down, and for the count from the looks of it. But they each slowly but surely got back up, ready for a new strategy. They all dashed at him at once.

"Now this is more like it!"

The first two came up at him each with a kick, one aimed high and one aimed low. Nappa ducked from the high one and parried the low with a kick of his own. He was about to counterattack but two more Saibamen were right on top of him, one above ready to slash him with its claws, and one from the side with a roundhouse kick.

Nappa dashed to the side to avoid the claw swipe, and used the momentum to hit the other one with a lariat, sending it flying and crashing into a nearby wall. The remaining four now properly rushed at him, all fighting as a proper team. Nappa was getting into a bit of trouble now. He started blocking, dodging and parrying a wild flurry and punches and kicks from four small fast enemies, all spinning around him like a twister.

Nappa caught a fist from one, blocked a kick from another and was caught in a punch to the gut from one and took a knee to the back of the head. Nappa was getting sick of this now. He slammed his head down onto the one right in front of him, fracturing the Saibamen's skull, killing it almost instantly. He pulled the one whose fist he caught and slammed it into the one at his side, turning as they both flew away.

The only one left was the one behind him and kneed him in the back of the head. Nappa had something special for this one. He swung both arms at both of its sides at once, breaking both of the Saibamen's arms the moment it tried to block. The Saibamen screamed in pain in response.

Nappa then opened his mouth, firing an explosive wave of ki out of his mouth as if he was belching. The beam engulfed the little gremlin before him, incinerating its skin and ripping through its body as it sunk in through its mouth and eye sockets and flowing through its innards, destroying and disintegrating the Saibamen from the inside and out. Unfortunately for it, its brain was the last to be destroyed, so it felt every last ounce of burning white hot pain as it died. The Saibamen screamed as it was destroyed and its charred remains were flung back, flying into the wall and slamming into it so hard that it made a massive dent in it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Freeza Planet 37, January 13__th__, Age 758_

Dr. Isu Budō sat silently and watched in both awe and horror. He was practically in shock from the onslaught of Nappa's massacre of the Saibamen. He was also fairly certain that he had just pissed himself. He decided that Nappa had done well enough for today. He moved to the little microphone on his desk and spoke to Nappa through it.

"Um, well done, General Nappa, sir. I, I think that that's enough training for today."

Nappa turned and looked at the two way mirror.

"What, already? That was nothing! And you're saying we call it a day? Bullshit! You gotta have something better than these little shits!"

"Sorry sir, I don't think that we have anything besides the Saibamen for training. Prince Vegeta is off on a mission, and there are no other high power level fighters available…"

"That's where you'd be wrong, my bungling companion!"

Budō turned and saw Dr. Kasai Meron walking in. Budō sneered at his "superior".

"Oh, it's you again. I'm surprised that you're already back from your important role of sitting on your ass in the office. What, did you want to stuff the microphone in the drawers too?"

"Very funny, Budō. No, I just got a new package for training and I was on my way to deliver it. Some kind of prototype or something…"

Meron passed a cardboard package to his not-so-close friend. Budō warily took it and inspected the package.

"Uh, what is it?"

"Hell if I should know, they didn't tell me what it was. Just that it'll help for training those monstrous Saiyajins! Now then, if you'll excuse me, there's a recliner in the office with my name on it. Ciao!"

Meron then turned tail and bolted out of the room just before Budō could even react. Budō looked down at the little package in his hands, and without a moment's thought to hesitation, tore the package open to find out what was inside. It was a little glass jar, the same as one that would hold standard Saibamen seeds, except this container was a dark blue as opposed to a lime green. Budō scratched his chin, pondering about what this "new" breed could be like.

"I wonder…"

"Hey! You still alive in there?!"

Budō was jolted back into reality by Nappa's booming voice. Budō looked back to the two-way mirror to find Nappa was pacing around the training room angrily, bored half to death with nothing to do, and no one to fight. Nappa still hadn't figured out where the viewing room was, but he knew that it was there.

"Um, yes sir, I've just gotten what appears to be a prototype for a new breed of Saibamen. I believe that we should postpone your training and investigate…"

"Fuck that! That's a new breed of Saibamen? Then plant it, and let's see what it is! I'm really itching for a good fight, so c'mon already!"

"But sir, we don't know…"

"I don't give two shits about what you do or don't know, just plant the damn thing already!"

"Fine!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Freeza Planet 37, January 13__th__, Age 758_

Budō moved to the small contraption at the far side of his desk, a metallic tube with a small opening that led into a patch of fertile soil. It was a quick growing station for Saibamen. Budō opened up the jar and took out the small blue seed, placing it into the opening in the tube as it fell into the growth station, which was conveniently on one of the walls of the training centre.

Shortly enough, the soil began to bulge and rip open as the new breed of Saibamen was being born from its seed. At first, both Nappa and Budō were both sceptical of the new creature, as it appeared from its head, to just be a regular Saibaman, only blue. But of their opinions were soon dashed as the rest of the new creature's body began to show. It was much taller than the regular Saibamen; in fact it was massive, just barely being a few inches shorter than Nappa. It was also much buffer than the average Saibaman; in fact it was quite brutish, making the usually small, frail Saibamen look even weaker. Nappa was impressed, but still quite sceptical towards it.

"Well, this is an improvement I guess. You're lot more brutish than the Saibamen. Hey, I'll call 'ya the Saibabrute!"

The Saibabrute turned and stared at Nappa, as if it had just noticed him.

"But still, I hope that you're not just another weakling dumbass!"

The creature glared angrily at Nappa in response. It let out a deep, animalistic growl. Nappa was slightly unnerved. But he still didn't doubt that he could win. He moved into his fighting stance once more.

"Well? C'mon then!"

The creature screamed a monstrous roar and sprinted towards Nappa, fist cocked back for a punch. It swung its large arm at Nappa, but the Saiyajin caught the fist, and twisted the Saibabrute's arm behind its back, using his other arm to land a hard elbow in its stomach, dazing the beast. Nappa then grabbed the beast's wrist with both hands and flung it across the room, sending the creature rolling across the floor.

The Saibabrute bounced off the floor, landing with its feet against the wall, bouncing off and dashing at Nappa. Nappa casually raised one arm and fired a ki blast at the Saibabrute, exploding on impact, sending the creature flying back once again. It landed face first on the floor, slowly getting up. There was a burn mark on its cheek and there was a trickle of blood leaking from its mouth. While initially scowling, the Saibabrute's expression quickly changed to a devilish smirk, as its tongue flapped out of its mouth, licking off the blood. Nappa was also grinning.

"Well, you're not a weakling at least…"

Nappa dashed at the Saibabrute with his fist cocked back, mockingly copying the beast's previous attack. However, his attack was successful. He caught the Saibabrute in the face with a hard left hook. Nappa smirked. But the Saibamen was still smiling. It ducked down and caught Nappa right in the ribs with a hard left elbow. Nappa had the breath knocked out of him as he staggered backwards, slightly off balance. The Saibamen then fired its own ki blast point blank, sending Nappa flying into the air, hitting into the ceiling as the ki blast exploded on impact, sending him falling limply and smacking off the ground face first.

Nappa slowly got up onto one knee, gasping for breath. He was clenching his fists, so hard that a faint trickle of blood leaked from them. He looked up just in time to get kicked right in the face, flying backwards and smacking off of a wall. Nappa landed on his feet and jumped into the air, charging orbs of ki in each hand.

"Take this!"

Nappa fired off a rapid volley of ki blasts, all hitting the Saibabrute head on, the explosions shaking the room as Nappa kept firing off more and more, determined to not let the beast survive. Eventually, when he had exhausted all his reserves, Nappa stopped, arms hanging limply at his sides as he floated down onto the ground. He walked over to the clearing smoke, to find the Saibabrute lying flat on the ground, either unconscious or dead. Nappa walked just right up to it, looking down at the creature.

"Well, I gotta admit, you gave me a bit of trouble there…"

Nappa lifted up one foot, ready to stomp the beast to death.

"This is why I'm making sure that…"

Nappa was interrupted by an uppercut slamming into his chin, and a second fist smacking him right in the gut. He coughed up blood as he fell onto his knees. He looked up to see the Saibabrute standing, showing many signs of visible damage, but acting as if nothing had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_Freeza Planet 37, January 13__th__, Age 758_

Nappa slowly got up, barely catching his breath. The Saibabrute swung a fist at him, but Nappa barely dodged it as he jumped back. He tensed his muscles, charging all of his remaining ki to use his ultimate technique. He glared at the Saibabrute, his eyes now bloodshot from pure anger.

"Let's see you survive this one!"

He opened his mouth as he fired a huge white beam of ki from his mouth. It was his ultimate attack, the Nappa Cannon. The large beam hit the Saibabrute head on, swirling and blazing all ways through and around it like flames. The Saibabrute was flung back, skin being seared from the attack. However, it pulled both its arms back and flung them both forwards, clapping its hands together with enough force that the attack reversed and dissipated quicker than a flame in water. Nappa stood there wide eyed, jaw even more agape then when he was firing the blast.

"T-that was, my ultimate technique. And it just brushed it aside, like it was some old plaything…"

The Saibabrute dashed forwards before Nappa could react, kicking him right across the chest, sending Nappa staggering backwards. But the Saiyajin wasn't just yet finished. He dashed forwards with a punch aimed for the Saibabrute's chest, but it casually raised one arm to block the strike, responding with a childish slap to Nappa's face, annoying the Saiyajin more than hurting him. Nappa went for a wild flurry of punches, but the Saibabrute walled the hits with its thick torso, not even registering that Nappa was attacking it. However, it felt a little buzz when Nappa kneed it right in the gut, momentarily making it twinge, but it soon grinned again and head-butted Nappa right into the face, sending the Saiyajin flying backwards, smacking with his back against the floor.

Nappa could barely get onto his knees, let alone even try to fight back. He was practically emptied of ki. He could only look up in horror as the Saibabrute raised one hand to him, charging a red ball of ki in its palm, a sadistic smirk coating its face. It blasted at Nappa, intending to finish off his foe. The beam rocketed at Nappa, the Saiyajin unable to even try blocking. All he did, or could do, was close his eyes and wait for the end. But it didn't come.

Just before the blast could hit him, a kiai hit the beam from the side, redirecting it into a wall, exploding and practically ripping through the metal, leaving the wall barely standing. The Saibabrute went wide eyed and looked to the side, to find who had stopped its blast.

The assailant stood at the other side of the room. It was a woman, an adult female Saiyajin, clad in a black and purple armoured vest over a white body suit that covered from her collar all the way down to her knees, but left her arms bare, where a bite-marked scar was on her left shoulder. She wore a red tinted scouter on her left ear. She had long, smooth black layered hair. She had a furry brown tail wrapped around her waist, and strange emerald green eyes that shimmered and pierced the beast to its soul. It could tell that she was much stronger than its previous foe. Nappa looked to the woman, recognising her immediately. It was Oliva, his mate.

"Oliva, what're you doing here?"

Oliva looked to Nappa, glancing at the faint bite mark on his shoulder as well, the sign that they were mates. She flashed an arrogant smirk before she spoke.

"Couldn't help but notice that you were getting your ass kicked, so I thought I'd drop in and help out."

She turned to the Saibabrute, crossing her arms and smirking at the beast.

"So, just what the hell are you supposed to be? Some kind of man-sized blueberry?"

The Saibabrute gritted its teeth and dashed forwards, only to run right into a fist that hit it right between the eyes. It staggered back, clutching its face and bellowing in pain as it fell onto its knees. It looked up to see that Oliva was looking at it dead in the eyes, fists raised as she hopped from one foot to the other, still having that smirk. The Saibabrute was livid now.

It charged her with a wild flurry of punches, all of which Oliva effortlessly dodged so quickly that it looked like she was not even moving. The Saibabrute then swung an elbow to her head, but she caught the blow with her an elbow strike of her own, pushing the beast back and now moving onto the offensive. She swung a fist, but the Saibabrute jumped back to avoid it, throwing one hand forwards and firing a ki blast at her.

Oliva jumped upwards, avoiding the blast, not because it would hurt her, but rather that she saw an opening to attack. She dashed forwards at the Saibabrute, flipping behind it and wrapping both arm around its nec. The Saibabrute was choking and spluttering, flailing its arms in a futile attempt of trying to free itself. Oliva suddenly tiwsited both her arms to the side, snapping the Saibabrute's neck, killing it right there and then. She let go of the large corpse and it fell down faster than a rock in water, smacking into the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

_Freeza Planet 37, January 13__th__, Age 758_

Oliva moved to help Nappa get off of the ground. She put one of her mate's arms over her shoulder as she helped him get up. She helped him across to the exit of the room, but at there as they exited he shrugged away from her, not rejecting her help, just letting her know that he was alright enough on his own. Nappa was rubbing one of his sore shoulders, as he looked to Oliva.

"How'd you know that I was out here getting' knocked about by that thing? I don't think that I told you that I was out here training."

Oliva slyly tapped the button on the scouter on her ear. The little red tinted glass lens on the device suddenly activated, a little yellow crosshair appearing and shifting over and locking onto Nappa, a little set of numbers appearing on the lower corner of the device, rising from zero up to one thousand, four hundred and thirty eight units. Oliva's expression became mockingly disappointed at the number.

"Wow, you _really_ got smacked about by that thing. You're only around a third of your strength."

Nappa was irritated by the remark. Oliva only meant it as being playful taunt; it came off as a snide remark to him. Nappa tensed his sore muscles and raised his ki as far he could in his wearied condition. Oliva's scouter beeped as the number in the corner rose up to a slightly higher number. Oliva grinned and put her hands on her hips.

"Amazing, now you've increased your battle power to a full third!"

Nappa was quickly worn out from over exertion, as he staggered and nearly fell over, but his mate caught him and kept him steady. She quickly realised that he was annoyed by her comment and tried in vain to impress her.

"Steady now. Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to upset you."

Nappa disgruntledly shrugged it off.

"It's alright, never mind. Look, I'm gonna head off to the infirmary, alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

And with that, Nappa headed off down the hall to heal, ignoring Oliva's very presence right from that moment. But she didn't really care. She was used to her mate ignoring her most of the time, she knew that deep down he did care for her; even if most of the time he acted like he was only physically attracted to her. That's what Oliva saw as the real beauty of the Saiyajin's emotions. When two Saiyajins were mated, their feelings and connections to each other ran much deeper than most species, but they didn't show it. In fact, the only thing surpassing it was the connection of a Saiyajin mother to her child.

"Which reminds me…" She thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

_Freeza Planet 37, January 13__th__, Age 758_

Oliva turned and walked down the opposite side of the hall to the obstetrician's office. She walked up to a tall black door, labelled "Dr. Berī Dakku, Obstetrician." Taking a few seconds of hesitation, she gently knocked on the door, desperately trying not to knock it over from the adrenaline rush she was getting from anxiety.

The door was opened from the inside to reveal Dr. Berī Dakku, a humanoid frog-like alien with pale, wrinkled violet skin and squinted white eyes with gold irises and slit black pupils. He was clad in a simple lab coat over a casual black shirt and brown slacks alongside "stylish" white loafers. He had three of his arms casually crossed, his upper left arm smoking an old-fashioned pipe. He raised his brow at the Saiyajin in confusion.

"Ah, I didn't expect you to be back so soon. It's only been a couple of hours."

"Yeah, I'm in a bit of a restless mood wanting to know about this. Could be nerves, hormones or whatever." Oliva nervously joked.

"Indeed. Well don't worry; I'm not one of the highest recommended obstetricians on this sorry rock for a reason. The results are back."

"And!?" Oliva nearly screamed in anxiety, causing the doctor to practically jump out of his skin in shock, but he quickly gathered his bearings before calmly speaking.

"Well, I think that you'll want to come in…"

Oliva nervously trotted behind him into the office. The doctor motioned for her to sit into the examination table on the side of the room. She did so as he walked over to and opened up the cabinet, sorting through the files inside. He took out a thin folder, opening it and getting a page from it. He closed the folder and put it back into the cabinet, closing it shut.

The doctor turned to the nervous Oliva, who was practically snapping the table in two in unease. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is good or bad news, but the results are back positive. You're pregnant."

The two simple words hit Oliva like a speeding train, but she barely reacted. She just let her arms go limp at her sides, and she emptily looked down at the ground.

"I'm pregnant…" she whispered to herself.

Berī scratched his head in awkwardness at the woman's response. He cleared his throat and gained her attention. He made his assessment of the situation.

"Well, I think that the best thing for you right now in this condition is to eat plentifully, not that that'll be a problem, get a lot of rest, and just be careful overall."

Oliva silently nodded her head, still assessing the situation in her head. She was dumbstruck at the situation. She didn't know what to do or say, but she knew one thing...she had to tell Nappa.

Oliva slowly made her way out of the office, and slowly walked down the hall to see her mate in the infirmary  
-What am I going to do? What if the child isn't Nappa's, what if it's _his_? Nappa will never forgive me...I can't even forgive myself for what happened...I'll just tell him I'm pregnant, not about, _that_…-

She walked down the hall to where her mate was walking out of the infirmary, feeling brand new after being quickly healed. Oliva looked to her mate. She didn't notice the tears that started to fall. Nappa's expression soon changed to worried. He walked up to her, as Oliva shuffled nervously.

-How am I going to tell him?-

"Hey, what's the matter?" Nappa questioned her.

"Nothing, I just got somethin' in my eye…"

Oliva edged around him and continued down the hall. Before moving any farther, she turned to Nappa and made the sincerest smile that she could muster up, trying her best to falsely convince him that she was alright.

"Trust me."

Nappa's expression hesitantly brightened to her.

"Alright."

He turned and walked down the hall away from her again. Oliva turned and sprinted down the hall, bursting into her room and falling face first flat onto her bed. The tears she was holding in finally fell, and she cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Freeza Planet 29 (Orbit), March 3__rd__, Age 758_

Oliva began to avoid Nappa after that day. Weeks passed on and on without them seeing each other. She just couldn't bear to tell him. She thought to herself as she walked down the corridor of one of Freeza's ships.

"What if he rejects me and the baby? What if the baby's _his_? I could never forgive myself…"

Oliva didn't realize she walked right into Prince Vegeta.

"Oliva, what're you doing? Nappa's been wanting to talk to you but you keep avoiding him. What's going on?" He asked sternly, but also sounding very concerned.

"Your highness, I...uh… it's complicated...I just don't want to talk about it please." Oliva spoke as she tried to get past the prince, but she was stopped by a gentle hand on her stomach. Vegeta felt a slight kick from it, and his eyes widened slightly.

"You're pregnant…"

"Please don't tell Nappa...please, I don't even know if he's the father, I…"

"It's alright, I'll help you. I don't want to risk the death of a new-born Saiyajin. How long till he's born?"

"I think about seven months…"

"Right, I think I can help you avoid him until then. But once you've given birth, you have to tell him."

"Okay, I will…"

And the seven months quickly passed, with Oliva going off on solo missions to conquer worlds, and Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta going on group missions. Vegeta made up the excuse that Oliva wanted to train herself and conquer planets by herself for the time being. Fortunately enough, Nappa believed him, and Raditz didn't really care anyways. And very soon, the day arrived when Oliva's water broke, and she was rushed off to a medical station orbiting Freeza Planet 41. Oliva was so glad. She would finally be able to tell Nappa about her new baby, and that all these troubles would be behind them. Or so she had thought…

_Freeza Planet 40 (Aboard Freeza's Flagship), October 11__th__, Age 758_

"What!? The female is having a baby!?"

"Yes Commander Zābon, she's being rushed off to a medi-station as we speak. I thought that it'd be best to inform Lord Freeza…"

"Thank you Dr. Meron, I'll go inform him right away!"

Zābon deactivated his communicator and rushed off to Freeza's throne room, only to find that it was empty, save for Kyui, who was lazily lounging around. Zābon clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Kyui!"

He fell onto his face in surprise. He turned around in surprise.

"Oh, Zābon! I-I was just…"

"Oh never mind, where's Lord Freeza?"

"He's interrogating an insurrectionist, in the interrogation room."

"Right…"

Zābon turned and ran out of the throne room, down the hall into the interrogation room, where Freeza was standing before a tall and bulky grey skinned alien, covered in cuts leaking bright orange blood, and long, thin and messy sage green hair. He was clad in a tattered grey tunic tied by his waist by brown string and torn, battered boots. Freeza's arms were casually crossed, as he snidely remarked at him.

"Well, have you given up yet? Will you finally tell me where the rebel base is?"

The inmate screamed angrily and dashed at Freeza, only to be elbowed in the stomach by Freeza, who then hit him on his legs with his tail, turning him around. He then punched the inmate in his upper back, knocking them away as a sickening crack was heard around the room. He then dashed in front to backhand them in the face, then kneeing him in his stomach and kicking him up into the air. Then, he dashed above him, only to fly down and smack across him with a punch to his face. Then, he flew back and elbowed him in the back. Finally, he punched them down into the ground. He then dashed below him and raised one hand up casually at the very moment as he was right above him, blasting him away with a violent, large red ki wave, ripping him apart and burning him to a singed husk. He then turned around to Zābon, who was wide eyed at the slaughter.

"Ah, Zābon, what is it?"

"Well sire, i got a communication from…"

Freeza raised his hand to silence him, as he turned and saw that the rebel was still alive, barely moving.

"Y-you slimy bastard, I-I'm gonna…"

He was cut off as Freeza dashed forwards and grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him into the air.

"There are three things I refuse to tolerate good sir; bad haircuts, military insurrection, and a cockroach-like refusal to just stay dead. And it is unfortunate that you possess all three of these."

He clenched his hand slightly, ripping apart the inmate's burnt and brittle neck, his now dead body falling backwards, as his spine cracked and split apart, his corpse now a shattered, torn and incinerated mess. Freeza turned back to Zābon again.

"So anyways, what were you saying?"

"W-well sire, I got a call from a medical officer, and he's told me that the female Saiyajin, Oliva, is giving birth and…"

Freeza's eyes widened.

"What!? Another Saiyajin!? What if it turns out to be like, _him_…"

Freeza suddenly remembered to one of his greatest battles, and his most well-known action of cruelty, when he destroyed Planet Vegeta, and his battle with the Legendary Super Saiyajin, Baddack…


	9. Chapter 9

Freeza stood before Zābon, the burned corpse of his hostage lying broken apart in the corner of the room.

"So anyways, what were you saying?"

"W-well sire, I got a call from a medical officer, and he's told me that the female Saiyajin, Oliva, is giving birth and…"

Freeza's eyes widened.

"What!? Another of these monkeys!? What if it turns out to be like, _him_…"

Freeza suddenly remembered to one of his greatest battles, and his most well-known action of cruelty, when he destroyed Planet Vegeta, and his battle with the Legendary Super Saiyajin, Baddack, which had been kept secret to not let Vegeta and his comrades know that the legend was true. Freeza remembered that day with even more fear of the legend.

20 years ago…

_Freeza sat in his hover pod, lazily looking onwards to see Baddack floating before him, his armour shattered and reduced to a broken plate hanging around his waist. His body was covered in raging cuts and bruises, one particular injury leaving his left arm limp, but still able to be used._

_Baddack was gritting his teeth and glaring towards Freeza and his two right hand men, Zābon and Dodoria, glaring at the latter in particular, for Dodoria had been single-handedly on slaughtering his entire team and close friends, Toma, Selypa, Panbukin and Borgos/Jagga._

_And not only had he done that, he had effortlessly swatted him aside when he arrived barely just too late. But he had just barely survived and went to challenge Freeza head-to-head, battling against legions of Freeza's soldiers in the very upper atmosphere of Planet Vegeta, just barely reaching the immensely powerful tyrant at his flagship. And now, with hundreds of Freeza's soldiers still behind him, mainly because they were deathly afraid of Freeza, the two were finally standing off, but Baddack knew just how screwed he truly was._

_He was injured to the point that he couldn't even nudge without wincing in pain, and he couldn't even keep his power at about three quarters of his full power, which, due to his recent Zenkai, was merely his full power before he was granted his mass power boost. Baddack cursed at himself for the entire horrible scenario that he was in, for his entire home planet was hanging in the balance._

"_God, dammit! I can't do anything to stop him now, the Saiyajin race, is lost…"_

_Baddack clenched his fist angrily, his nails ripping into the flesh of his hand, trickles of blood running between his fingers and dripping off, still just barely affected by the gravity of the planet below. Not only had he rushed into something head-first and overconfident, he had essentially doomed his home world._

_He could've warned King Vegeta, maybe start up an army to fight, or perhaps an evacuation. Or, maybe he could've used the healing chamber before he went to attack Freeza; perhaps he might've stood more of a chance. The frustration was maddening to him._

_But then the thought had occurred to him, he couldn't have done anything. He had tried to warn a bar full of Saiyajins, but they had ignored his pleas and disregarded him like a drunken rambling idiot. The exact same result probably would've occurred if he had gone to King Vegeta. In fact, he probably would've killed him. That was an annoying and ruthless trend of his._

_These realisations had shone upon Baddack, making him know that truly, he had no way to win. Though his situation was technically worse, all these realisations had made him much more calm, a pure stream of calmness flowing throughout his body and mind, an ironic peacefulness taking the entirety of his psyche. He was fully aware of what was wrong, and he had reached an epiphany of sorts, becoming more pure to the world around him, his mind cleared of hindering and worrying thoughts._

_But suddenly, he could feel his rage boiling up and seeping through him, __He lifted his head, his eyes piercing through the heartless murderer in front of him. Baddack felt himself slipping deeper into the rage, and he welcomed it. With fists shaking with tension, teeth clenched, and all his muscles rippling with pure unadulterated anger, he welcomed the power of death into him._

_"Oh Baddack. Must you spend the last few moments of your worthless existence blubbering on and on? You're so pathetic."_

_Freeza's arms were crossed lazily against his chest. He always enjoyed sucking the last bit of hope out of someone before he ended them. To him it had become a bit of a craft, a game of sorts. Just how much could he break them before they broke?_

_"You know something Baddack, I'll tell you what. Swear your loyalty to me right now, beg for my mercy. I'm not without..."_

_Freeza was interrupted as a thunderous explosion of light erupted from Baddack. His eyes had vanished, the pupils now white and deathly. As his energy rushed out, the air around him was suddenly warm and thick. His head suddenly jerked uncontrollably upward and then back down, all the time his blank eyes fixed on Freeza, who was suddenly brought to a more serious demeanour._

_"W-wait, what's going on?"_

_However, Dodoria started laughing uproariously_

_"Got a little bit of your fight back, have you Baddack?"_

_Baddack's head jerked again. This time, a flash of golden-yellow light rippled through his hair and vanished as his head dropped again. The sudden flash seemed to encapsulate that moment, freezing it in time. Baddack's head jerked back again, this time for a second longer, the golden light in his body trying its hardest to violently escape._

_Baddack screamed with all his might as the wrath within him exploded outward in a force of pure rage. The burning light of power was igniting something somewhere inside him, flames of resolve licking up around his mind. He felt its heat, heard its roar echoing in his chest. Suddenly, Baddack reached an internal realisation._

"_Yes, that's it! I, I am ascending, I can seize this power and rise above!"_

_But, his words were echoing hollowly within his mind. Knowing that this power existed had renewed his resolve, but was it enough? Could he defeat Freeza even with this power?_

"_Yes! Yes, I can! This is my only way out, my only way to destroy Freeza! I must claim it! For, this power…"_

_A ray of brilliant white light exploding from Baddack, knocking Freeza away with tremendous concussive force, knocking him out of his seat. The stunned Frieza attempted to regain his balance in mid-air as he fell from his hoverchair. He flipped out, squinting his eyes at the blinding energy emanating from Baddack. The Saiyajin's hair now stood sharply erect, no longer black but a shimmering gold. His muscles had somehow bulged as well, his previous state looking like a skeleton compared to him now. Freeza looked upon him with his jaw hanging open. He was frightened, as he couldn't comprehend what he saw, and what he did not know, frightened him. And what frightened him also frustrated him, as he was raised to be a casual and laid back ruler, very rarely did he run into problems, and it wrecked him considering his short temper. Freeza started bumbling angrily and confusedly at the sight before him._

_Suddenly, one of the members of the massive armada of Freeza's troops behind Baddack, a Colonel __Pan'noki, noticed Freeza's shocked expression, and was suddenly motivated to assist his lord. He dashed at Baddack, arm pulled back to swing a chop at Baddack's neck, but upon making contact with Baddack's flaming golden aura, his arm began to slowly burn, his skin melting and his bones turning to ash, and his blood turning to steam. He flew past Baddack, screaming in pain as the golden fire-like ki lingering on the stump of his arm and travelling up through the rest of his body, his entire body disintegrating from merely touching Baddack's aura. The remaining soldiers screamed in terror at the sight, some even taking their blasters to their head and blowing their brains out from pure fear. Freeza didn't bat an eye at them however, as he was more concerned over the being coated in golden flame before him._

"_W-what is this? I-I thought that Saiyajins only turned into the Oozaru form. This is no Great Ape! W-what the hell is this!?"_

_Baddack's eyes were closed ever since he had transformed. But now, his eyelids slowly rose, to reveal his now aquamarine irises glowing with a legendary power, truly beyond any Saiyajin that Freeza had ever seen before._

"_Oh, just what is this, Freeza? This, is the power, of the Legendary Super Saiyajin…"_


	10. Chapter 10

_Baddack floated before Freeza's ship, a robust, golden flame-like aura blazing around him, Freeza was in confused awe and Zābon was petrified at the Saiyajin's sudden explosive transformation. Dodoria was lying unconscious in a pile of shattered glass in the dented floor Freeza's ship. Freeza soon began to become weary of the Saiyajin's new power._

"_W-what is this? This is nothing like an Oozaru! What's going on? T-this can't be, a Super Saiyajin!?"_

_Baddack floated before Freeza's ship, a robust, golden flame-like aura blazing around him, Freeza was in confused awe and Zābon was petrified at the Saiyajin's sudden explosive transformation. Dodoria was lying unconscious in a pile of shattered glass in the dented floor Freeza's ship, being knocked back by the force of his explosive power. Freeza soon began to become weary of the Saiyajin's new power._

_Suddenly, Baddack dashed towards Freeza, faster than he could follow, and knocked the wind out of him with a hard punch to the gut, even making Freeza's vision blurry. He then brought up his other arm and sent Freeza flying back with a powerful uppercut. He then dashed after him, catching up in no time. He then grasped Freeza by the shoulders and flipped over and behind him, kicking him back towards the ship. But as he was sent flying back, Freeza raised his head and smirked at Baddack, showing no signs of injury, save for a trickle of blood running down his face from his mouth. He flipped himself over and landed on his ship with his arms casually crossed behind his back. He was much more composed and calm now._

"_Alright, let's go…"_

_Freeza kicked off the ground, launching himself thirty feet upwards. He raised his hands above him, charging a red sphere of energy._

_"Take this!"_

_He hurled the blast straight down, as the Super Saiyajin bent his knees in anticipation. He swung his left arm at the blast, fingers fully extended, and swatted the attack away with a simple backhand. But just as he deflected the attack he was hit hard in the face by Freeza's first punch. Baddack was knocked onto his back and skidded about ten feet across the hull of Freeza's ship, but he quickly hopped back up, rubbing his cheek. Freeza smirked at the sight._

_"You haven't seen anything yet, Super Saiyajin…"_

_The tyrant flew directly at him this time, his right elbow ready to hit him in the jaw. But Baddack anticipated and countered with a forearm block. The two fighters were suddenly locked against one another, pushing at the other to try and knock them off balance. To Freeza's surprise, the Super Saiyajin seemed to be holding his own quite well. He was becoming genuinely interested in this _legendary_ power._

_"Not bad, monkey…"_

_The Super Saiyajin then twisted his feet, spinning with his back to the tyrant, causing him to stumble forwards. Then, with his continued momentum, Baddack landed a hard kick into Freeza's lower back. He was knocked to the ground again. He pushed off the ground and flew up, never taking his eyes off Baddack. The angry Super Saiyajin maintained his stance._

_Freeza charged, firing a rapid burst of energy blasts directly at his foe, but the Super Saiyajin never moved, deflecting each of the energy attacks in turn with one hand. His instincts flared up inside him as Freeza got closer, and he grinned. He was going to enjoy this._

_Baddack met Freeza's first punch with a hard block – much harder than the tyrant had expected. Twisting effortlessly, the Saiyajin caught his arm and flipped him over, swinging his enemy down and into his own knee. Freeza gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up at Baddack, his eyes flashing with hatred._

_"You'll regret this!"_

_The Super Saiyajin punched him twice in rapid succession and kicked him up into the air. The tyrant could barely regain his bearings before Baddack appeared above him again, slamming down with a double fist. Freeza managed to block it, but it hurt, and sent him flying down to the planet below, smashing into the barren sandy grounds of the desert, leaving a massive crater, as Baddack slowly descended down to him, landing beside the crater in time to see Freeza crawl out. The tyrant was purely livid. Grimacing, he raised his hand and fired a series of narrow beams from his fingertip; beams that would have killed any ordinary Saiyajin instantly. Surprised by the sudden flurry of attacks, Baddack only managed to block a few of them. The rest caught him in the chest and legs, detonating in a blinding flash._

_Confident now, Freeza rushed the Super Saiyajin. His palm struck him in the side of the face, hard. His other hand, balled into a fist, slammed into Baddack's gut and doubled him over. Freeza then slammed his elbow into the Super Saiyajin's back and kicked him away. Freeza then dashed after him, about to strike the Super Saiyajin with a powerful punch. But Baddack caught the fist and slammed into Freeza's face with a head-butt, dazing the tyrant, and then followed up with a spinning roundhouse kick, sending him flying backwards. But Freeza rolled back to an upwards stance in mid-air, swinging a clear kick at Baddack, who dashed above it and caught Freeza in the face with a bashing elbow, knocking the tyrant back again. But Freeza used the momentum to hit Baddack with his other leg, sending the Super Saiyajin slamming back into a mountain, hurtling into its side. Freeza grinned maliciously, but soon changed to an expression of bewilderment as Baddack stood up as if nothing happened, haughtily cracking his knuckles._

"_What's the matter? Is that all you've got?"_

_The Super Saiyajin dashed forwards again, catching Freeza in the face again, but this time with a clean right punch, reeling his foe back. Freeza soon regained his footing however, and dashed back at Baddack, swinging a fist at him as Baddack quickly rolled around and behind him, but Freeza turned back to face him, before the Super Saiyajin could do anything, and blasted a huge energy wave at him, hitting him point blank in his face, exploding instantly. Freeza laughed maniacally._

"_Take that, you son of a bitch!"_

_But the smoke soon cleared, and Freeza soon saw that Baddack had been barely scathed._

"_What!?"_

_Baddack struck Freeza in the chin a powerful uppercut, drawing blood once again, sending the tyrant flying back, smashing into the ground and rolling across. He slowly got up, but he was only up onto his knees before Baddack dashed at him again, sending him flying into the air with a crushing kick, flying up after him and then hitting him in the back with a head-butt, causing the tyrant to cough up yet even more blood. Baddack then raised both hands behind his head, and slammed Freeza into the ground below, smashing and crashing into it upon impact. Baddack descended to the ground, standing triumphantly, but the ground soon exploded in an icy blue burst, as Freeza stood once more, but this time revealing that while Baddack had somewhat damaged him, it wasn't as much as he thought._

_Freeza's face slowly contorted into a malevolent grin, as he swung a fist, hitting Baddack right in the side of his face, knocking the Super Saiyajin off his feet. Freeza then jumped up at him, about to slam into Baddack with another powerful punch, but he dodged just at the last second, and smacked Freeza's side an explosive kick, sending the tyrant flying back again. Baddack decided to not play around anymore. He dashed at Freeza, fist pulled back to bash into him, but Freeza recovered mid-air and pulled a fist back as well, the two fighters fists meeting and causing a massive burst of ki, shattering the earth below them._

_The two foes pulled back again, moving into their mighty battle once more. Baddack swung a fist Freeza's chest, but the tyrant side-stepped it and swung a kick to trip the Super Saiyajin, but he jumped over it and swung his own kick to Freeza's head, which blocked the blow with his forearm at the very last moment. He pushed upwards, shoving Baddack back, then dashed at him with his arm pulled back, swinging a fierce punch to Baddack, but he sidestepped it and smacked Freeza in the chest with his elbow, pushing the tyrant back. He then followed up with a right punch, but Freeza blocked with his forearm. Freeza then went for a knee to Baddack's midsection, but Baddack raised his own knee and blocked it. He then brought down his head and head-butted Freeza in the face once again, pushing the tyrant back._

_Freeza swiped at Baddack, but he whizzed back. But, Freeza dashed forwards before the Super Saiyajin could react, and clasped his hands onto his neck, hoping to strangle his foe. Baddack started to cough and splutter, falling onto his knees, his face slowly turning red. Freeza grinned maniacally, a murderous glint in his eye. But Baddack's expression soon changed, from coughing despair, to a proud smirk. Despite being choked, Baddack could speak clearly._

"_So, this is the terrifying power of the mighty Freeza?"_

"_What, how can you…"_

"_This is a power beyond the horrors of hell? Don't make me laugh!"_

_Baddack's aura exploded out from him, a brilliant bright golden glow enveloping his body. Freeza was flung back, his body shivering from the radiating power of Baddack's ki. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, and his mouth was agape. Freeza was shocked at this power, to say the least. Baddack's arrogant expression suddenly shifted into the raging beast the lay within him. He was ending this._

"_Now Freeza, get ready for full power, of the Legendary, Super Saiyajin!"_

_Baddack's aura exploded even viciously brighter for the briefest moment, blinding Freeza and stopping him from blocking a clean punch straight in the face, knocking him back. Baddack then followed up a series of powerful rapid punches to the tyrant's abdomen, each blow hurting more than the last. Baddack then jumped up and kneed Freeza in the face, splitting his lips open. He then pulled his leg back and struck with his knee again, bloodying Freeza's nose. He then pulled back once more and then slammed Freeza up with an upwards kick, sending Freeza straight into Baddack's elbow to the top of his head, making Freeza cough up more blood. Baddack then hit Freeza with a hook smashing right into his temple, sending him flying and crashing into the mountain, the force ripping through it like paper, leaving a massive tearing crater in its side. Baddack raised his palm to the mountain, memories of his allies, including his king, flashing through his mind._

"_Totapo, Panbukin, Selypa, Toma, Vegeta, this is for you…"_

_Baddack pulled back his hand, focusing all of his ki into his palm, the raging golden flare of the Super Saiyajin dissipating from around his body and flowing into it, forming a flaming, glowing orb in his hand, a whitish blue tinted around the edges with golden flames._

"_DIE FREEZA!"_

_Baddack thrust his hand forwards, the orb flying through the cracked crater, straight into the mountain, hitting Freeza full force, bursting into a bright white explosion, forming cracks around the mountain, geysers of white hot ki blasting through them. After the explosion had dissipated, the mountain was cracked and burned, but still barely standing. Baddack let out a satisfied sigh. Though he was still a Super Saiyajin, he was at peace and calm. Freeza was no more._

"_It's over…"_

_Baddack glanced up to still see the shape of Freeza's ship, visible as it was in front of the sun._

"_Now, to take care of…"_

_He suddenly stopped as he felt the ground shaking. His eyes went wide as he focused on the mountain, which was crumbling apart, an eerie, icy blue glow emanating from within._

"_What? No! He's still…"_

_The mountain exploded into a huge blazing inferno of blue flame-like ki. The blaze faded away, revealing Freeza, who was covered in burns, cuts, bruises, and his armoured vest had been completely shattered, but, his arms were casually crossed, and his eyes gave away an arrogant glow of sheer delight, building up Baddack's hopes and then completely shattering them. He had the same sadistic, arrogant, yet lazy grin he had given before Baddack became a Super Saiyajin._

"_Well, impressive. I felt that a little. You've caused me quite a bit of damage."_

_Freeza raised a hand casually, like a teacher talking to a student._

"_But, I think it's time that I let you in on a little secret. Even now, I haven't been fighting at full power. And while I could easily decimate you if I just got a little more serious, I think you've earned this. Now behold, even your dear king didn't get to witness this…"_

_Freeza clenched his fists; his body gaining an icy blue glow once more, only this time, and the aura was much larger, and more robust, swirling around him like a blazing inferno, blue fiery tongues licking at the air around him. Baddack was blown back by the force that Freeza was emanating, but still managed to keep his footing. Freeza screamed as he unleashed his full power, a bright blue explosion of ki erupting from his body and coating the landing around him. The light faded away, and Baddack saw Freeza was glowing with power, his muscles bulged slightly, violent veins appearing all over his body._

"_So, still think that being a Super Saiyajin will save you?"_

_Freeza lightly pressed off the ground with his feet, rocketing forwards towards Baddack, who swung a fist right into the top of Freeza's head, stopping the tyrant in his path. But, Freeza turned his head ever so slightly, and he moved forwards ever more, one of his horns piercing through Baddack's flesh, cutting into his body, but not through it. Baddack coughed up blood that splattered all over him and Freeza. He was screaming in terror and pain. Freeza grinned sadistically as he felt a trickle of blood run down from his horn and onto the side of his face._

"_Oh dear, don't tell me I've taken all the fight out of you already. I can promise you we're only just getting started…"_

_Freeza thrust his head to the side, sliding Baddack off of his horn, hurtling downwards and crashing into the ground below. Then, there was a deadly eerie silence. But Freeza knew that Baddack wasn't finished just yet. Slowly, but surely, the Super Saiyajin got up, clutching the pugnacious wound on his abdomen._

"_I-I can't let it end here."_

_Baddack roared viciously, shooting up into the air towards the tyrannical emperor, who met his furious attack with a strike of his own, the blows exploding against each other on contact, both fighters being pushed back slightly. Baddack, running on adrenaline, dashed back at Freeza, who, despite being at full power, was now just playing around. He allowed Baddack's fist to connect straight with his face, pushing him back farther. Baddack then opened up his fist, firing a blast of ki from his palm, but Freeza casually batted it aside with the back of his hand, swinging it back afterwards, slapping Baddack across the face, dazing the Super Saiyajin._

_Freeza then followed up with a lazy hook to the face, bruising Baddack's face and bringing a trickle of blood from his nose. Being pushed back, Baddack spun forwards, the side of his boot smacking Freeza in the chin, then following up with a hard elbow to his side, however Freeza casually raised his finger, releasing a light kiai that hit Baddack's stomach wound, not expanding on the wound, but causing massive pain that distracted Baddack long enough for Freeza to dash forwards with his knee cracking into Baddack's chin. Baddack gasped for air, but was cut off as Freeza's tail suddenly wrapped around his neck, squeezing it and slowly crushing his already bruised windpipe. The Super Saiyajin fell to his knees, grabbing Freeza's tail, desperately trying to release the tyrant's grip. His eyes darted to Freeza, whose arms were calmly crossed again, but his face had a look of pure, unaltered evil, his eyes seeming to glow in cruel joy, and his mouth stretched to an eerie, deviously bloodthirsty grin._

"_Oh what's the problem? You thought because you had fulfilled an oh-so amazing legend, that you could actually win? You thought you'd wind up like the hero of some child's fairy tale? Well, seems that you my friend are in desperate need of a reality check."_

_Freeza lifted Baddack off the ground, his legs flailing like a helpless animal. Freeza uncrossed his arms, raising one hand with his middle and index fingers together, charging an energy sphere on the tips. He then swung the energy sphere around, creating a large Death Beam in the form of a giant, razor-sharp energy blade that tore through Baddack's flesh like wet paper as he was torn in half, blood spurting and splashing all over the place, staining the dirt, Baddack's body, and even droplets splattering onto Freeza, but the callous tyrant was only pleased at the disgustingly horrifying mess. His eyes flickered to Baddack's, only to find that the Saiyajin was dead, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and his torn battered body hanging limp._

"_Well, it seems that there's nothing so Super about you Saiyajin…"_

_Freeza's tail casually twisted and flung what was left of Baddack to the side, his mangled corpse rolling in the dirt. Freeza pushed off of the ground softly, rocketing up into the air, soon reaching the atmosphere in mere minutes, floating above the planet Vegeta. Freeza soon began to reflect upon the Saiyajins, speaking loudly to no one in particular._

"_Well monkeys, it seems that our time together, and your lives, has come to an end. While you've helped me conquer countless worlds, this little squabble has only shown that you insubordinate apes clearly cannot be trusted. At least, not all of you…"_

_Freeza recalled that Prince Vegeta, and his three comrades, were off-planet. Freeza had planned for this, as he somewhat trusted Vegeta. After all, a young and arrogant Prince would be easy to shape how he saw fit. And the other three would fall into place alongside him, blindly following the Saiyajins ridiculously naïve system of honour. While admittedly, he could just kill them, there was no denying the exponential upsides of having them on his side. He'd just have to keep an eye on the female, Oliva._

"_Well then, I guess that, for lack of a better phrase…"_

_Freeza raised one hand above his head, focusing his exponentially powerful ki into his palm, an orb of fire-like orange ki soon forming, but growing more and more, until it was a giant sun-like sphere of explosive, atomic power._

"…_you apes are fired."_

_Freeza flung the supernova down towards the plant below, creating a massive, fiery explosion. The Saiyajin people were no more._

Freeza remembered what had happened on that day. The frustration of being close to defeat, for being too careless, it had, and probably will, aggravate him to no end. And now, it seemed to be happening all over again. He thought that he could keep Oliva from mating with one of the other Saiyajins, but now it seemed that another of these apes would be joining their little herd. He began to walk out of the room, and looked to Zābon as he did so.

"Zābon, take me to her, now. I'd like to keep the number of these monkeys down…"


	11. Chapter 11

_Freeza Planet 29 (Orbit), March 3__rd__, Age 758_

Oliva was lying in her hospital bed, a mere two hours after she had given birth. Her hair was messy and matted, her whole body worn out and sweaty, but she had a look of genuine love and happiness in her eyes, and the warmest, most loving smile on her face, as she looked down at her newly born son, who she was gently cradling in her arms. The baby had fallen fast asleep. Like all Saiyajins, his spiky hair was a deep noir. His hair also resembled a stack of soaked flower petals all curving downwards, with a somewhat long, jagged fringe and he also had a spikey plumage that somewhat extended outwards from the back of his head, also curving downwards.

After he had been cleaned up, the doctors and wrapped him up in a small black blanket and handed him to her to look at. However, a little mishap occurred when one of the nurses slipped and nearly dropped him. Though, it wasn't only Oliva that he became afraid of, she was too exhausted, but her glare still incinerated any shred of self-confidence that he had faster than paper doused in oil and thrown into a sun. He became much more afraid of the baby, as he'd misinterpreted it as a physical assault, and began brutalising the clumsy male nurse literally right in his face. By the time they'd separated the two and calmed the child down, mainly because he'd worn himself out, they had to speed the nurse off to the Emergency Room. Lucky for him that he was already in a hospital, as they barely managed to stabilize him. Oliva was proud of that little spark of a true Saiyajin's fury, but the baby had worn himself out, and was promptly fast asleep when the cautiously handing him to her. That was all of three hours ago.

Oliva didn't even know that much time had passed, as she couldn't help but just beam at him. He was her son, her one and only child. The thought that he mightn't have been Nappa's and rather might have been _his_ didn't even cross her mind yet, and even if it did she wouldn't bat an eyelid at the thought, she was just too wrapped up with the baby wrapped up before her. Her mind was completely empty, all except for the sheer love that she had for the little Saiyajin she was holding. She was in pure bliss. She started talking softly to the still sleeping baby, really just voicing her thoughts.

"Now I see why most other Saiyajin women had become so different after they became mothers. Having to see their child, or even children, be sent off to other planets, it devastated them, made them even more ruthless. It was the Saiyajin way of coping with loss, to become even stronger in their memory. And even if they didn't know that their child was alive or dead, it is always a loss to a mother to be separated from her children."

She smiled and kissed the baby's forehead.

"But the old times have passed. I'll personally train you, and make sure that you get as strong as you can be."

Her warm smile soon changed into a deviously arrogant smirk.

"Maybe you could even give me a good workout sometime…"

But she suddenly narrowed her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she was deeply thinking, and very much confused.

"Ah shit, I just realized something, what'll I name you?"

She sat there for another hour silently in deep thought, racking her brains, going over every single Saiyajin male name she knew, yet none of them seemed to fit the boy.

"What about Burokko? No. How about, Tullece? No. Dang it, what could I…"

She was suddenly interrupted as she heard the large front doors to the hospital flying open and slamming against the walls, the force that pushed them making massive vibrations across the entire hospital, all the glass cracking to just being barely below the point of shattering. Oliva's eyes were widened with fear, as she didn't even need a single guess on who had arrived.

Eerie shivers began to sprout up and frolic along her skin, as she heard his bare feet press against the hard metal floor, quickly following by the clicking of his talon-like toenails that soon followed the rest of her foot. Oliva had even momentarily forgotten how to breathe, catching her breath anxiously.

There was no doubt about it, he was here for her. But why? Had he somehow caught wind of her pregnancy and birth? And if so, what had he planned? Did he wish to kill her, and, even worse, her child? Oliva gasped at the thought, looking to her son, still fast asleep in her arms. It didn't even take her a moment to know what she had to do to save him. She couldn't fight Freeza, no, it'd be like a flea going against a dinosaur, and that's even if she was at full strength, and an Oozaru! No, her Saiyajin instincts couldn't help. But, her motherly instincts could. She knew what had to be done.

Freeza swung the door open with just a blink of his eye, snapping it off its hinges and sending it flying into the corner, his eyes deathly serious, his lips into a heartless frown. His aura could be ever so slightly seen, forcing the hard metallic ground underneath him to bend ever so slightly as he walked towards Oliva and her child, Zābon, Dodoria, Kyui and Dr. Kasai Meron all loyally following behind him. Oliva couldn't even think of speaking before Freeza suddenly began to slowly and maliciously grin at the sight of her clutching her child at her chest.

"Now, I think I know what you're about to say…" He so coldly hissed at her as he kept coming closer, beginning to mock her. "Please, Lord Freeza…"

He began to walk somewhat slower, savouring the very fear dripping off of the woman before him.

"He's just a poor helpless child…"

He reached the bed, floating slightly as to be at eye level with her, his blood red gaze piercing her very existence.

"Have a heart, won't you?"

Oliva seemed to snap at that. She gritted her teeth and hardened her eyes.

"Listen here you bastard! I don't care what happens to me; you can do all you want to me, just don't…"

She was cut off as she suddenly coughed up a wad of blood, as Freeza had dashed forwards and gripped her by the throat, annoyed at her outburst. The tyrant had grown to despise all of these oh so heroic speeches.

"Yes, I know, spare the child and all that mindless droning about fairness…"

However, his lips curved into a devious smirk once more.

"Oh but trust me, you don't have to worry your pretty little head about a thing at all; I wouldn't want to harm the precious little cub…"

He let go of Oliva, who fell back onto her bed, spluttering to try and breathe, as Freeza used a miniscule fraction of a single per cent of his ki to use telekinesis to lift boy, looking at the young one's face. The child began to stir awake, innocently unaware and impossibly confused at what was happening. He and Freeza's eyes met, the tyrant's icy stare making tears well up in the baby's eyes in fear. But Freeza found this amusing, as his eyes flicked back to Oliva.

"I mean just look at the adorable little thing. Why I could pinch his little head off…"

Oliva's eyes widened at that sly remark. She tried to make a retort, but her voice came out gargled and raspy as she choked on her own blood.

"D-don't, you dare hurt J…"

She coughed once more and dropped to her knees, vomiting more small bits of blood, the name that she had unconsciously chose being unknown to those her heard. Freeza smiled softly, ignoring the curiosity of asking what name she had instinctively chose, and threw the child to Kyui, who casually and carelessly caught the sleeping child with one hand and held him by the tail, dangling the child around by his tail, forcing the child back into unconsciousness. Kyui grinned arrogantly at the child and chuckled, his sharp teeth on display for all to see. He was clearly trying to soak up as much attention as he could from his master.

"Ha! These monkeys aren't so tough! Why I could kill these two with just a flick of my wrist!"

Freeza rolled his eyes at his overconfident insubordinate, and turned back to Oliva. He then thrust his arm forwards and clutched her by her hair, flinging her off the bed and smacking her onto the floor. Still clutching her hair, he casually walked out of the room, dragging her across the floor. Zābon, Dodoria and Kyui moved after him, about to follow, but a mere flick of Freeza's tail, ripping the steel floor open slightly, told them all to wait there until instructed otherwise, as Freeza strolled out back into the empty hall, all of the hospital staff hiding in fear. Oliva was too damaged, even by that one hit off the floor, too even try to blink, let alone try to struggle against him. Freeza sharpened his eyes at her, smirking maliciously.

"Oh come on, I thought that you Saiyajins were at least a warrior race? Wouldn't a true warrior try to fight back?"

Oliva did all she could do. She glared at him, her eyes practically radiating from her resolve. It was an almost god-like gaze, which could break the spirit of even the mightiest of warriors. But, Freeza didn't even bat an eyelid at it. He did however, continue his malignant mockery.

"Ah, I see now. You've decided that being a mother is more important than even your kind's most basic instincts?"

Freeza spat into her eyes, his power so great that the force of his mere _spittle_ almost instantaneously caved in her soft eyeballs, splaying blood onto the floor. She grimaced in pain, clutching her face and weeping a mixture of blood and tears, but Freeza's sadistic smirk grew into a bloodthirsty grin at the sight.

"Well, I'll just show you the _mother_ of all pain then!"

Freeza instantly took off, his ki forming a flaming barrier around the two of them immediately, as they ripped through the steel roof of the hospital and off of the flagship, reaching the void of space in mere minutes. Freeza's anaerobic respiration instantly kicked in, the massive reserves of ki that he always kept under wraps insulating and fuelling his body. However, Oliva couldn't breathe at all, the only thing keeping her alive was Freeza's aura, fuelling her body as well, but only because Freeza allowed it. He grinned even wider now.

"Who knows, maybe you'll find your place in the stars!"

Freeza thrust Oliva forwards, a small portion of his aura breaking off and swirling around her, keeping her firing forwards through the void. Oliva squinted through the blood, spit and tears, barely catching a bright light, which made her realize Freeza's choice of execution for her; Incineration.

Before she reached the star before her and was reduced to the ashes of ashes by the maddeningly hot flames that coiled around it, she contemplated upon her life; her very being, and what she was to both others, and to herself.

To Freeza, she was nothing but a worthless glance at first. A lowly soldier. However, he had become weary of her after Planet Vegeta's destruction, as she was the only female Saiyajin left. He could've killed her at any point, but left her alive because he did not want to risk Vegeta defecting. However, now that she has borne Nappa's child, he actually had a valid reason to kill her, and make it believable enough that it wasn't an assassination.

To Vegeta and Raditz, she was a fairly close comrade. Vegeta regarded her as a fine warrior and a loyal companion to both him and his team. To Raditz, she was just a nice enough person, but who was incredibly powerful.

And then, there was Nappa. Her mate. Though she only remember one time that he emotionally showed his love for her, and usually he only showed his physical attraction to her. And though she accepted it, deep down, she sometimes regretted being mated to him, and wished that he'd show more open love to her. But still though, she was glad she bore his child, and her only true regret was not being able to be with them both and raise a family.

All these thoughts passed through her thoughts in a split moment, as she closed her eyes, and died as she was swallowed up and was engulfed by the millions of hungry, fiery tongues of the star she was thrust into. She didn't even react to the pain. Freeza simply watched onward, arms crossed, and eyes sharpened and his lips curved into a smirk, knowing that his plan for the long run was simple, yet effective. He turned and flew back to the flagship city of Freeza Planet 29.

Back in the hospital of the space-city, Zābon, Dodoria, Kyui and Dr. Kasai Meron were all patiently standing to attention, in wait for their master. Freeza arrived soon enough and landed before them, his expression calmly happy, but his eyes giving away an eerily satisfied look, like a predator after making its kill. Meron was the first to start talking, seeming uncharacteristically cheerful for such a time like this.

"So Lord Freeza, I see that you've disposed of that putrid monkey…"

Freeza flicked his eyes over to him, the pleasure quickly fading into slight agitation. However, Meron didn't notice, as he chuckled slightly at the attention.

"Well, after I'd gone to the trouble of informing Zābon of this, surely you would never have been the wiser, right?"

Freeza narrowed his eyes at this. Was this bumbling fool calling him some kind of unknowing twit? However, Meron made that irritating chuckle again.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe I should get a reward of some kind for my keen eye? Perhaps an early retirement, possibly a mansion to go along with it, may-"

He was suddenly cut off, and started wailing in agony, as Freeza had casually flicked the air around his face with his pinkie finger, and the pressure in the air that he made had sliced through his face, carving both his eyes horizontally into halves. He began to clutch his massively bleeding wound with both hands and to practically scream his lungs out. Freeza's lips curved into the tiniest of smirks, as he crossed his arms.

"So, I take it you'll interpret that as a no?"

Meron tried fleeing in fear, but he clumsily tumbled over his own feet and collapsed onto the floor. Freeza mockingly shook his head and ignited his aura, jagged ice-blue flames coating him tightly. He then casually walked towards Meron, who was still writhing around on the ground. The moment Freeza's aura made contact with Meron, it began to change into more of an electrical surge, singing and jolting Meron as Freeza walked past him, but his aura clung to him like a white blood cell to bacteria. That was one thing that Freeza had to thank the Super Saiyajin for. He'd learnt how to develop his aura, his most basic form of simple essence, into a deadly weapon. And he had to admit, it was satisfying as all hell. However, as Freeza began to leave, he noticed to unconscious child being held by Kyui. his gaze still forward, not wanting to even give his lackeys the satisfaction mere acknowledgement, Freeza spoke loudly in a calm yet commanding tone of voice.

"Kyui, you shall give the cub to Dodoria, and Dodoria, you shall deliver that thing to its father. And do make it quick, I'd like to see that someone here isn't a inbred dipshit like that Melon fellow…"

Both of their eyes widening, Kyui practically threw the child to Dodoria, who caught the cub and ran off to the A.B. Bay to set off and head to the Saiyajins.


End file.
